custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Overcast MOCs Blog
Well, if you've been paying attention to the recent changes feed, there have been a lot of new edits by me as of late. This is because I'm trying to pull together my story articles in order to finally begin Overcast sometime this year. So, with all these new articles and updates, I've decided to retake some pictures for articles, that way I'll have much better character images. This means: MOCs Blog! And, because of all the pictures, I've got some other MOCs to show off as well. I apologize for the date at the bottom of each picture...Stupid camera won't remove them... MOCs Whera My lead Toa of Lightning. Also my oldest MOC, having just turned TEN this year. First built in 2005 after I got two Iruni sets for my tenth Birthday, she's remained together in one state or another for the last ten years... Jeez I feel old. Whera01.JPG|Whera. I tried to make a little photo taking area out of tote lids...not my greatest invention. Whera02.JPG|Sword out and Flight Pack on, ready to take to the skies of Skya Nui! Whera03.JPG|An attempt at posing. Malachi My old self-MOC is back and pretty much unchanged. Seriously, I haven't updated him in over a year now. By the way, he needs a mask power, so feel free to suggest ideas in the comments. Canon or fanon, either works. Malachi01.JPG|Yep, looking just as generic as ever. Amahain One-armed, female Toa of Stone, anomaly and excellent fighter. Amahain01.JPG|Unlike Malachi, very different than the average Toa of Stone. Amahain03.JPG|Her katana. Makir Sadly only took one picture of him. He's not very photogenic. Makir01.JPG|Toa of Magnetism. He looks pretty cool. Lewix My cousin's self-MOC. I got a bunch of parts under the promise that I'd rebuild this guy, so here he is. Along with the best weapon I've ever made. Lewix01.JPG|Either Brutaka's species or a very tall Toa depending on who you ask. Lewix02.JPG|That sword... Lewix03.JPG|He works at sushi shops in his spare time. Dreg The most dangerous Toa of Earth in the universe, complete with an Elemental Bolt Cannon. Dreg01.JPG|Wielding his mace and scimitar. Dreg04.JPG|Elemental bolt cannon, his deadliest weapon. Alvaron Toa of Light and former leader of the Toa Skya. Alvaron01.JPG|Tall, powerful, and a symbol of protection. Alvaron02.JPG|Wings, which add to his heroic appearance. Xaldius A friend of mine's character, revamped and ready to go. Xaldius02.JPG|Lord of the Void. Jevson And what MOC gallery would be complete without my tallest freestanding MOC and most powerful villain? Jevson04.JPG|Jevson standing tall. Jevson02.JPG|Proving that he can stand on his own. Jevson03.JPG|Doing a combat pose...that or some sort of interpretive dance. Protectors Protectors01.JPG|Hewkii and Macku in 2015 form. Protector03.JPG|Wielding his Kohlii staff...if that's even a thing anymore. Protector02.JPG|Macku on a surfboard. Miscellaneous A bunch of other stuff included with the blog. StorylineMOCsShelf.JPG|All of my storyline MOCs on a single shelf. Might see some familiar faces in there as well. ToaMataShelf.JPG|Speaking of shelves, my Toa Mata revamps on the shelf. GundamShelf.JPG|My Gundam collection. UnnamedToaTeam02.JPG|A Toa Team I came up with. Conclusion Well, I think that's all. Hope you guys like these. Camera should have made some higher quality pictures as well. Thanks for viewing! Please comment below! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 19:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts